Traditional wager games are configured to accept a wager from a player and present the game to conclusion. If the player does not finish the game, such as by selecting cards to be discarded or drawn in video poker, then the player loses their wager. These games have been favored in the past because it takes little time to present them. Casinos favor this format because games may be played at a very high rate, resulting in a high rate of return to the casino.
Recently, some games have been developed which are longer in duration. These games may have multiple parts, such as a main game and bonus event. These games have the advantage that they are often appealing to players because there is a higher level of player interaction. On the other hand, the format of these games risks that the player may not wish to invest the time necessary to play the game to conclusion, and the player may thus not wish to play the game at all.